


Go Ahead

by YukinaGSagara



Category: Girugamesh (band), Jrock
Genre: Disband, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaGSagara/pseuds/YukinaGSagara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deseo cumplir un sueño, incluso si soy herido<br/>no puedo tomar nada sin pagar el sacrificio."</p><p>El 2 de mayo del 2016 girugamesh anunció su separación defintiva.<br/>Un pequeño desahogo personal.</p><p>ShuuxSatoshi<br/>Narrado desde el punto de vista de Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Como mencioné en el resumen. Este fic es un desahogo personal ya que el 2 de mayo se anunció de manera oficial que el 10 de julio del 2016 girugamesh dará su último concierto antes de su separación definitiva...
> 
> Estoy muy triste y tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera. Por supuesto que no creo realmente que las cosas hayan sucedido ni cerca de cómo lo describo en este fic, sólo que siempre me ha gustado el melodrama que puede surgir con esta pareja.
> 
> Claro, le metí cosillas de la vida real pero no se ofendan si no están de acuerdo con mi manera de tomarlas, sé que ahorita todos estamos sensibles.
> 
> Un abrazo a todas las fans de girugamesh~

10 de julio…

 

Hoy todo terminó. Al menos tratamos que este día todo pareciera normal, ¿no?

 

Sé que lastimamos a mucha gente con nuestra decisión, pero si eso era necesario para no seguir lastimándonos a nosotros mismos creo que fue lo mejor… ¿o acaso soy demasiado egoísta?

 

Bien nos habían advertido: "no combinen su relación con el trabajo"

 

¿Pero cómo lo podíamos evitar? Y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada. Doce años se dicen fácil, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabe cómo esos doce años marcaron nuestra alma y nuestro ser.

 

 _Si te arrepientes, de todos modos  
_ _haz el trabajo y después laméntate._

 

Realmente no me arrepiento de nada.

 

Estuvimos cerca de tres años trabajando juntos, desde 2004, echándole todas las ganas para que nuestro proyecto saliera adelante. Y así fue, gracias a ti como gran líder y a nuestros compañeros que siempre daban todo de sí.

 

Sin embargo, en 2007 algo sucedió… De repente ya no te veía igual, los juegos y bromas que antes nos hacíamos ya no sólo eran divertidas, también me hacían emocionarme y sentirme especial al saberme el centro de tu atención.

 

Fueron días maravillosos.

 

Pero lo más maravilloso ocurrió un año después, cuando por primera vez tomaste mi rostro de esa manera tan especial y uniste tus labios con los míos.

 

No lo podía creer. Que tú, mi compañero de juegos, mi colega de la música y mi mejor amigo, estuvieras sentimentalmente interesado por mí. Evidentemente yo también lo estaba, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

 

Y de ahí todo cambió. Nos unimos más como pareja y como compañeros de trabajo. Teníamos tantos sueños juntos y los compartíamos con nuestros dos compañeros, quienes rápidamente se dieron cuenta de lo nuestro ya que no podíamos ocultar nuestra felicidad. Estuvieron de acuerdo, pues éramos felices y lo reflejábamos en nuestro trabajo.

 

Y entonces, luego de un tiempo, mi voz comenzaba a cansarse.

 

—¿Y si probamos un cambio de música? —sugeriste. Argumentando que todas las bandas prueban cosas nuevas y que no nos vendría nada mal experimentar algo diferente.

 

Sé que lo hiciste para que no me sintiera mal, pues mis guturales eran nuestro estilo de música y ya no los podía hacer más.

 

Aún ahora me pregunto: ¿realmente estabas de acuerdo con lo que estabas diciendo? Los demás parecieron aceptarlo y probamos nuevos estilos como tú lo propusiste, pero no parecían gustar del todo a nuestros viejos seguidores. Y a ti parecía molestarte eso, y se entiende pues eras nuestro líder, nuestro guía, y nuestro proyecto poco a poco se desvanecía.

 

Me esforcé, juro que me esforcé, pero simplemente ya no podía hacer lo que hacía antes.

 

Nuestros momentos de risa y diversión ya no eran tan comunes en nuestra intimidad, e incluso nuestros amigos lo llegaban a notar. "No combinen su relación con el trabajo" era lo que decían, pues se daban cuenta que lo que ocurría con la banda nos afectaba a nosotros como pareja.

 

 _Las vacilaciones nos hacen repetir errores  
_ _incluso las cosas más importantes son abandonadas._

 

—Necesitamos un descanso.

 

De repente un día llegaste con aquella idea, con la cual todos parecieron concordar. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, la banda era mi vida, yo vivía para cantar, aunque mi estilo hubiera cambiado era lo que más amaba, pero eso no te pareció importar, lo importante, como dijiste, era recuperar energías para reinventarnos. Todo fuera por el bien de la banda…

 

Pero no sabía que el descanso también aplicaba para lo nuestro.

 

Poco a poco nuestras salidas eran más esporádicas. Hasta que finalmente lo dijiste. Ese día del año 2012 nuestra historia de amor llegó a su final, o al menos para ti.

 

Ya no tenía una banda para la cual cantar, ya no tenía a la persona con la que me gustaba estar… aunque insistías en que seguíamos siendo amigos y que las cosas podían seguir igual. Claro, como si querer besar y abrazar hasta el cansancio a mi mejor amigo y no poder hacerlo fuera algo con lo que pudiera lidiar fácilmente.

 

Rápidamente busqué trabajar con otra banda. Un proyecto fortuito y poco fructífero pero que me ayudó a poner las cosas en claro: Si quería que volviéramos a estar juntos tenía que volver a cantar como lo hacía antes.

 

Y hasta pareció que leíste mi mente, pues un día me sorprendiste con una llamada para salir de ese hiatus y volver a trabajar. Iniciamos con algo muy parecido a lo que estábamos haciendo antes del receso, pero uno de esos días te sorprendí con el regreso de mi voz.

 

Te alegraste tanto y volvimos a componer con la misma energía de antaño. Estaba realmente feliz. Nuestros juegos poco a poco regresaban, nuestras bromas y abrazos; pero con todo y eso no parecía que tuvieras intenciones de llevar la relación más allá. A veces me dolía que no tomaras mi mano como antes, o que no me miraras directo a los ojos para decirme alguna frase estúpidamente cursi, pero supuse que eso vendría con el tiempo… como la primera vez.

 

Pasó el tiempo. Yo aún me alegraba de que pude cantar otra vez, lo intentaba con todo mi ser. ¿Lo notabas? ¿Notabas el esfuerzo que hacía? Pero parecía no ser suficiente, parecía que te molestaba cada vez que no lograba alcanzar las notas en el escenario, porque en vivo implica el doble de esfuerzo que en una grabación, y parecía que yo me estaba esforzando demasiado por ti. Ya no cantaba para mí, ahora cantaba para tratar que te volvieras a sentir orgulloso de mí y me quisieras como antes…

 

Ese sentimiento de amor y comprensión nunca regresó, y supongo que simplemente quise buscar algo de felicidad en otras partes. Comencé a salir mucho con otros amigos, los cuales había descuidado todos esos años por estar a tu lado. Conocí gente nueva y me animaron a probar algo diferente a la música. Incursioné en el área del modelaje y admito que me agradó su sencillez y simpleza. Después de tanto esfuerzo por hacer algo que en el pasado me parecía fácil, ahora, al entrar en algo que no se me complicaba tanto, me sentí relajado y desestrezado.

 

Aun así no dejamos de tocar juntos, sin embargo ya sólo era trabajo. No compartíamos algo más que nuestra carrera profesional, mis fans sabían más de mi vida que tú y parecíamos no hacernos falta el uno al otro.

 

Hasta que finalmente ese día del 2016 lo decidimos. Y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Ya no parecía haber cosas que nos unieran, teníamos distintas metas y distintas pasiones. Ya sólo era trabajar por dinero y por costumbre. Desgraciadamente nuestros problemas personales afectaron a los demás y el ambiente ya no era lo que era antes. Ya no éramos una familia.

 

Fue difícil terminarlo todo, darle fin a ese sueño que se fue forjando por doce largos años… Pero quiero cantar, juro que quiero seguir cantando, y lo voy a hacer.

 

Ya no estamos juntos, ni como colegas ni como pareja… ¿se puede decir que somos amigos? No lo sé. Sólo sé que hace más de doce años tenía un sueño, un sueño que llegó muy alto pero que poco a poco descendió hasta perderse por completo.

 

No sé qué me duele más, si perder lo nuestro o perder mi sueño… No me queda más que seguir adelante, así sea solo, porque todavía hay mucho por qué pelear, por mí, por lo que quiero y por la gente que siempre estuvo a mi lado a pesar de no conocerme realmente… A los que siempre les voy a agradecer por escuchar cantar a la voz de una persona como yo.

 

 _Deseo cumplir un sueño, incluso si soy herido  
_ _no puedo tomar nada sin pagar el sacrificio._


End file.
